gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kingofgameshows800
Hi, welcome to Game Shows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wheel 2000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Neubauer (Talk) 02:58, 13 May 2009 Apology Accepted It's all good. We all make our share of mistakes sometimes. Hopefully, once this catches on, game show wikis for Canada, Australia and maybe South Africa and New Zealand will show up! Also, if you know of anyone else who can help, let them know. I've tried my best, but I'm viewed as a spammer by most of the people I've contacted. It's hard to trust anyone online these days it seems. People removal reason I'm going to try to have a better presentation of people since the old listing was messy and unkempt. Just give me some time and I'll figure something out. I need to look at the UK game shows wiki as well as think about other ways of presenting the people responsible for the shows. Neubauer 15:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Trolls It seems like this site, like other public sites where anyone can submit information is falling victims to trolls. A troll is someone who spams or vandalizes pages, or maybe leaves information that could be offensive to others. Most of these people live outside America and usually have a program that scans keywords for potential sites to mess up, or trolling as the term goes. My guess is that they were targeting "Invision" and "Forum" to find a forum to spam and they found here instead. I did IP scans of the users, the Hello, Bye person is from Israel, the person who keeps posting links to a site on that page is from China, and that other person who went by the name of "Drew" completely erased the page and asked where the forum was is from Ukraine. Other people from Australia, Russia and other countries have spammed here before. I recommend you do not write back to any of the people who do this as they will have found a potential target and will keep coming back to do more damage. If you are ever on a forum, newspage or any other publicly editable site, you might see a rule stating "do not feed the trolls" meaning do not argue with them or respond to their comments. If you suspect trolling, let the admins of said site know and let them deal with it. I think I should relock the page. I unlocked it to see if any other trolls would come by and I guess they did. I would like to do some more scanning first. I'm blocking the troll right now. Thank you for your help! Neubauer 14:32, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Editor Yes, I'll check with him. Maybe this editor is having a problem with coding. I had a few problems myself when I started. One more thing Hello again, I forgot to mention that hackers and spammers are getting a bit more dirty with their spam. One spammer made a page entitled "Creepy Hide and Seek" and when I checked on it, it hotlinked me to a site where a rogue antivirus program got downloaded to my computer. The spammer was from Ukraine after checking the address. A Wikia admin deleted the page for me. If any suspicious pages come up, mark them for deletion and do not view them without being signed in. Rogues seem to be the newest threat online these days. Pictures I appreciate you building on my model of the placement of pictures on pages. One thing though - where do you get your pictures? I can't find anything about things like the Dream House 83 pilot on YouTube anywhere. Cadermitchel 04:15, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Picture Help Hey, thanks for helping me with the pictures and stuff. If I do make any mistake, feel free to correct me, OK? Cadermitchel 23:43, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I'd like some help I really feel guilty sometimes having you go around correcting my mistakes with the pictures. So, if you don't mind, can you show me how to get those pictures into those little side-boxes without having to import a Gallery into there or something? I don't want to force all this work on you. Cadermitchel 04:54, February 24, 2012 (UTC) AIM or email Do you have an AIM address or an email? Angie Y. 22:53, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Help with the pictures...again. Pictures I add via Photo (not Gallery) aren't coming out right. How do you manage to hide all that "Photo added by username here" stuff when inserting single pictures? Cadermitchel 20:49, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Oh, that's much better. Thank you. Cadermitchel 21:49, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Another Troll It seems this could be the same person. I shall block the address, A lot of trolls can simply go to a library, college, Internet Cafe or other place and do malicious work. I am blocking the IP now. Game Show Central Great to hear, William. I hope Brad will update Game Show Central. It needs some new content. As for the Game Shows Wiki, I had to report another troll to Neubauer. He subsequently blocked him. Peace. BDE1982 (talk) 01:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC) $10,000 Hello, William. The information was on The Big Showdown’s Wikipedia article. However, someone (neither you nor me) removed it from the article. It’s true: at least once, the $10,000 top prize was won. The first time came on the 100th episode. That contestant got ShowDown on her first roll, clinching the top prize. I wish I had that moment on tape, but ABC wiped it as it came after the infamous “Big Falldown”. Have a nice day. Brandon Devers 11:23, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me out there I just havn't been myself as of late Digifan23 (talk) 15:21, October 3, 2012 (UTC) TK-999 Hello, William. We have someone else who can help us in case Neubauer cannot: TK-999. He is a member of the Vandalism & Spam Task Force. He suggested I report cases of vandalism and spam on his message wall. I saw your last edit summary. You’re agitated, I can tell. All I did was hyperlink Dennis James’ name. I know to use “ ” in the code. Take care.—Brandon Devers 23:41, October 16, 2012 (UTC)